


I Love Evan Hansen

by GeekyMcGeekface



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family Drama, Gay, High School, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Romance, Suicide, Suicide Notes, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-04 00:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11543208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekyMcGeekface/pseuds/GeekyMcGeekface
Summary: AU: Evan Hansen has a crush on Connor Murphy.  After Connor commits suicide the Murphy family finds one of Evan's letters and believes that Evan was in a relationship with Connor. How does the story change when romance is involved?





	I Love Evan Hansen

_Evan's POV_

My therapist had told me to write letters to myself. Letters telling myself what a good day it would be, although in most cases that didn't seem to be the case. I wrote my first letter before the first day of my senior year. In my letter I wrote about how this year I would finally try to be confident, mentioning a failed attempt before where I tried to talk to Connor Murphy, my classmate and long time crush. I hoped to be confident enough to have a better chance to talk to him this year. That was a long shot but false confidence was better than no confidence.

Turns out we did have an encounter that day, two actually, but neither one was very good, or good at all for that matter.

In our first encounter I was asking some friends, (or at least the closest things i had to friends) to sign my cast.  After being rejected by both of them I ran into Connor. i laughed nervously which only made him angrier at me. _Nice going Evan._ I had noticed over the years that Connor had some pretty bad anger issues, but I also noticed he could be nice when he wanted to. Those were the moments when I found him to be the most cute, the moments when he was nice that is.

After that I ran into his sister, Zoe. She apologized for her brothers behavior. This didn't help with me to feel less awkward about my previous encounter but it was kind of nice to talk to her, or try to talk to her. I was bisexual and I found both Connor and Zoe to be adorable. I liked Connor much more than I liked Zoe but I would definitely take a shot with her if she liked awkward geeks such as myself. 

My next encounter with Connor came later that day and it actually started a bit better. I was printing out another one of my letter's when Connor came by. He actually apologized and signed my cast. I was blushing furiously. The moment almost seemed sweet and genuine.

Almost.

Then he read my letter. If that wasn't embarrassing enough the letter mentioned him and this made him mad.

Mad enough to steal my letter.

Fuck. My. Life.

Things could not get worst.

Just kidding. They did.

After not seeing Connor for days I was extremely nervous, but then I found out why he wasn't around.

Connor Murphy killed himself.

This was enough to put me on the verge of tears. I had to hide in the bathroom after the news was stated on the morning announcements.

This wasn't even the worst part.

Later that day I was called to the office. I was sat down with Connor's family. They found my stolen note. They thought it was Connor's suicide note. They thought I was Connor's boyfriend. I mean, I wish that I was but I wasn't.

For some reason I still lied. I told them that I was Connor's boyfriend. I even told them about a dream I had, telling it as if it actually happened.

I had this dream a few days after I broke my arm. My dream re imagined how I broke my arm.

Instead of ~~~~letting go of a tree branch in a pathetic attempt to end my life I had fell from a tree during a picture perfect date with Connor. We had climbed up the tree. We were sitting together looking out at the world when I fell and he saved me.

My heart broke at the sad but touched faces I saw across his family. His mother cried and I did too.

Sadly this was the beginning of the worst and the best.

_A/N Sorry this was short, its kind of just the prologue to the story. I obviously changed some things from the show since this an AU story. I admit I didn't write the letters because I wasn't clever enough to change the letters and still have them make sense. Please comment with kindness and helpful criticism. Stay Tune, I'm hoping the following chapters will be better. <3_

 


End file.
